The present disclosure relates to managing communication sessions in on line communities. In particular, the present disclosure relates to managing subscriptions to communication sessions associated with a particular entity of an online community and notifying those who subscribe or other users of upcoming communication sessions associated with the particular entity.
Over the last decade, online communication has become more and more prevalent. Every day thousands if not millions of people create online discussions and plan for future online discussions. These online discussions may take place in different virtual forums, for example, a “video chat” forum, instant messaging, an “audio chat” forum, etc.
Currently, it is difficult for users to keep track of all the various online forums (for meetings) in which a user desires to attend or participate. Typically, users initiate discussions or participate in them spontaneously. Also, there is no efficient way to notify users of upcoming communication sessions among others, which may be of interest to the users.
With the ongoing trends and growth in online communication sessions and meetings, it would certainly be beneficial to find better ways to provide users and other interested entities, who participate in meetings, online discussions, or the like, with notifications of upcoming meetings in which the users may wish to participate.